As a process for producing a kerosene base fuel to be used as a raw material of liquid fuel products such as kerosene and gas oil, a method using a Fischer-Tropsch synthesis reaction (hereinafter, referred to as the “FT synthesis reaction”) in which a synthetic gas containing carbon monoxide gas (CO) and hydrogen gas (H2) as main components is used as a raw material has been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel producing process to obtain a naphtha fraction, a kerosene fraction, a gas oil fraction, and an uncracked wax from a hydrotreated oil obtained by hydrotreating or hydrocracking a Fischer-Tropsch synthetic oil (hereinafter referred to as a FT synthetic oil) obtained by the FT synthesis reaction.